Arthur and the Frog
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: Arthur, the rich young man who loses his precious wand. Francis, the slimy little frog who gets it back for him... but for price   FrUK based on the original  ?  princess and frog story


Don't know if this has been done, don't honestly care.

This is based on the original (?) fairy tale of the princess and the frog, down to certain details soooo enjoy the FrUK :D

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur and the Frog<strong>

A long time ago, in a far away kingdom, lived a prince. Every day this prince would travel to the spring, where he would practice magic with his most prized possession, a wand with a real gold star place tightly on top. One particular day, the prince Arthur was working on a rather difficult spell. This one required the most advanced wand maneuvers and strict concentration.

'Almost!' Arthur thought, he swung the wand, just a tad harder than he should have, sending it flying into the deep water.

"Oh, bloody hell!" he knelt down on the edge, seeing the wand slowly sink further and further into the depths. There was no way he would be able to reach it! All hope was lost!

"Damn... mum is going to kill me when I get home..." he muttered.

"Well, lucky for you I was here, mon cher..." Arthur's eyes widened and turned down to see a small green frog with glittering blue eyes.

"D-did that frog...just speak to me?" he groaned. He must have used more energy than he thought trying to pull off that last spell.

"Oui, I did, mon cher," the frog croaked again, "And I can get your little trinket back for you-"

"What's the catch you bloody frog...?" Arthur snapped, his arms folding over his chest.

The frog grinned... in a weird froggish way, "You take me in, give me shelter, let me eat from your plate and sleep in your bed, and I will get your silly little wand..."

Arthur thought this over for a minute. It was a silly frog... it wouldn't be able to leave the spring anyway, in fear it would dry out. He smiled.

"Of course, we have a deal," he watched as the frog jumped into the water and disappeared into the depths of the spring. This was too good! All the prince had to do was wait for the frog to bring him his wand back and he would just run off and forget any of this had ever happened! It was bloody brilliant!

Soon enough, the blue eyed frog hopped out of the water, holding the wand tightly in his mouth. He dropped it at the prince's feet, "Here you go, mon cher..."

"Thank you!" Arthur grabbed the wand and excitedly ran off. The frog growled to himself, "How rude...you promised!"

But it was too late... the prince had already gotten to far to hear his words.

That night, Arthur sat in his father's study. His old man was silently reading over some scrolls and what not. The young prince sipped lightly at his tea and nibbled one of the scones. He was just getting into the book lying in his lap. His eyes skimmed over the words, but an odd noise kept him from actually enjoying the pages.

Suddenly, a voice rang out, strong and beautiful, leaving a blush on the prince's cheeks.

_'Open the door, my princely dear,  
>Open the door to thy true love here!<br>And mind the words that thou and I said  
>By the fountain cool, in the greenwood shade.'<em>

Arthur opened the door and gasped lightly. Instead of a person, a frog sat on the floor before the door. He quickly slammed it shut and ran back to his chair, picking up his fallen book.

"Son? Who was that?" The king questioned lightly.

"Um... well," Arthur frowned lightly, "Today, while I was practicing my magic, I dropped my wand into the spring. It fell to deep for me to get, so a frog offered to get it for me... I didn't count on the frog actually leaving the spring, so I-"

_'Open the door, my princely dear,  
>Open the door to thy true love here!<br>And mind the words that thou and I said  
>By the fountain cool, in the greenwood shade.' <em>

"-offered to let him stay with me..." Arthur finished, hoping his father could be the one to turn away the nasty little creature. His father looked at him and sighed softly, "Son, you made a promise... as one of my sons, I expect you to keep your word when you've given it."

The prince was afraid of that. He nodded and walked to the door, letting the little nasty bugger in.

"Ah, merci, mon cher," the thing hopped along the floor until it came across the chair that Arthur had seated himself on.

"Excusez-moi, mon amour, but, could you lift me so that I may sit next to you?

The blonde prince glared and picked up the slimy little creature. After setting it down, he grabbed a cloth and wiped his hands clean. Then he grabbed a scone and began nibbling once more, whilst reading his book.

"Um, mon amour, could I possibly eat off of your plate, s'il vous plaît ?"

Arthur looked at him as if he were insane, "Uh... sure... I guess..." he grabbed the small plate of scones and set them before the frog.

The little frog bit into one and immediately spit it up, "Ugh, dégoûtant !"

Yet, despite the frog's protest, the thing continued to eat until he was full. Arthur just glared, knowing that face. If the bloody frog didn't like it, he didn't have to eat it!

Arthur turned his attention back to the book, but was once again interrupted by the little frog's annoying words, "Mon amour... je suis fatigue... Can we go to bed?"

The prince grumbled to himself as he bid his father a good night and took the frog to his room. He laid the slimy thing upon his pillow and began stripping down so that he could change. He pulled off his shirt but stopped as he heard a light chuckling laughter.

His head spun to see the frog watching him from the pillow. He quickly covered himself with the pajama top, "You perverse little cretin!"

"Oh, my, my, please don't stop on my account, I'm actually enjoying this show!" Arthur threw his dirtied shirt at the frog and quickly pulled the top on. He combed his hair and washed his face, before lying down to sleep.

Soon his soft snoring filled the room. He awoke the next morning and the frog was gone.

"Good riddance." he growled, before going about his daily routine. Breakfast, to his lessons, and lunch and tea. He decided to skip his magic practice this time around, lest that frog run into him again. It had become one of the better days he'd ever experienced... that is, until night time came around.

Just as he'd sat down to eat, a soft knocking came at the door, followed by a familiar song.

_'Open the door, my princely dear,  
>Open the door to thy true love here!<br>And mind the words that thou and I said  
>By the fountain cool, in the greenwood shade.' <em>

Arthur groaned and set down his fork, momentarily being forced to ignore his meal. His mother and father stared at him oddly as he walked to the door and opened it to reveal the frog, "You..."

"Bonjour, mon amour, I have really missed you so..." He hopped inside and the routine started again. He was forced to share his meal and bed with the disgusting little creature he'd ever met. The pervert once again taunted him as he changed and whispered a comforting good night to him as they laid down to sleep.

Even as it stormed outside, with Arthur curled up shaking, the frog stuck by him and sung softly in his deep comforting voice. The prince eventually fell asleep.

He once again awoke to find the frog missing from the bed. But... this time Arthur felt a small pang of longing, if nothing more than to thank him for those calming songs he'd sung.

The day dragged on and on, making Arthur feel more and more antsy for that night. He wondered if the frog would come back... of course, it was just so that prince Arthur could thank him properly! And only that!

Sure enough, that night the knock, accompanied by a song brought the little frog back. They shared a plate and went to bed. Arthur closed his eyes, a soft smile on his lips. He hated that this creature had wormed it's way into his life, but somewhere deep down... deep, DEEP down... he liked his new friend...a lot.

He would be sad if the day ever came that his froggy friend left. With those thoughts, he fell into a fitful sleep.

Morning seemed to come too soon. He was exhausted, but so warm and comfortable. He yawned lightly and buried his face inside the strong chest, only to have stronger arms wrap themselves around him tightly.

He smiled and nuzzled into the person's shirt- wait – Arthur immediately pushed away, a dark blush spread across his face, "W-who that hell a-are you?"

The man who he'd just woken up had long wavy hair and a soft face with a light beard caressing his chin. His eyes fluttered open sleepily, to reveal deep blue pools that glittered in the morning sunlight. Arthur's face heated up further.

"Oh... mon amour..." he whispered, pressing his face to Arthur's, touching their noses, "You've saved me! I was so worried!"

"Y-you're the bloody frog?" He gasped, realizing just who this man was that was lying in his bed.

"Oui!" he nodded, "An evil enchantress pull this spell on me, turning me into une grenouille! She told me that the only way for me to break this curse was for me to find a prince or princess who would share their plate and bed with me for three nights!" tears touched the man's eyes.

"But that is not all," he continued seeing the hurt, I've-been-used look on Arthur's face, "The person who would, would be my 'L'amore Vrai', my true love!" he pulled Arthur closer than before.

"Who the hell are you, frog?" Arthur glared, beating his fists against the other's chest.

He chuckled lightly, "Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy, crowned prince of a nearby kingdom." He leaned forward, catching Arthur's lips with his own, "And that you've freed me from that horrid life, I wish for nothing more than for you to come with me and let me marry you and let me love for as long as I live!"

Arthur's face had never been as red as it was at that moment. "Of course not, you blasted fro-" he was cut off by Francis' lips pressing into his. The younger prince's heart pounded wildly.

"I will take nothing less that 'yes' for an answer..." Francis smiled a devilish smile.

Arthur glared, "And I said n-" he was cut off again by another passionate kiss. The older prince ran his tongue lightly over Arthur's lips, begging to show him just how deeply he felt for him.

It wasn't very long after that Arthur agreed to at least go on _one_ date. The two spent the rest of their lives happily bickering over what good food should taste like and how they should raise the two boys they'd adopted.

I guess you could say, they lived happily ever after ~

~ The End ~

* * *

><p>Meh, this is the first of a few hetafairy tales i've written... don't really know that i'll upload any of the others, including little red riding feli just a short based of LRRH<p>

i can't recall if i've written any more of these... if there's a fairy tail you want, just let me know which one and what characters and i'll see what i can do :D

The Awesome Lady Pyrien~


End file.
